


Half-Gay

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Really? - Freeform, Smut, it's sex people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl had seen the twins do this to themselves and to each other enough to have the general idea down. However, two fingers in and a good ten minutes gone, he still just didn't understand the appeal of it. Maybe he was only half-gay or something. Could you be gay and just not like things in your ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speightberryv0dka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=speightberryv0dka).



> This work is part of a Supernatural/Walking Dead crossover/AU series in collaboration with Beka aka speightberryv0dka. In this AU, Jimmy and Castiel Novak are twins and travel with Rick's group.
> 
> There IS plot to this series, but this is just smut for Beka. Because reasons.

* * *

Daryl had seen the twins do this to themselves and to each other enough to have the general idea down. However, two fingers in and a good ten minutes gone, he still just didn't understand the appeal of it. Maybe he was only half-gay or something. Could you be gay and just not like things in your ass? 

"Daryl?" 

Daryl opened his eyes at the familiar voice, too frustrated to even be embarrassed at being caught naked and spread out on their makeshift bed, two fingers in his ass and not even half an erection. 

Jimmy looked down at him almost sympathetically. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to figure out why you and Cas like this so damn much," Daryl grumbled, pulling his fingers out and just throwing up his hands. Jimmy laughed, actually laughed at him, and Daryl glared in return. 

"You're doing it wrong," Jimmy said matter-of-factly, tugging off his army jacket and tossing it down. 

"How am I doing it wrong?" Daryl continued to complain as Jimmy knelt down between his legs. Daryl hesitated a moment before spreading his thighs as Jimmy turned his attention first to his previously uninterested cock. However, it seemed his body was now tuned to the younger twin's presence and gave an excited jump as Jimmy mouthed over its length. 

Admittedly, both twins were pretty awesome at blow jobs, but Daryl liked the way Castiel really got into it. With Jimmy, blow jobs were always a precursor to other things. 

So Daryl tried to relax into the glorious sensation of Jimmy's mouth closing over the tip of a his now hard cock, sucking gently as he tongued at the slit, warm hand cupping and caressing his balls. That same hand slid up to stroke along his shaft as Jimmy turned his head, eyes closed, to suck three fingers into his mouth. Daryl breathed heavily through an open mouth as he watched those fingers disappear into the heat of Jimmy's mouth, lips stretched tight and cheeks hollow. 

"Relax," Jimmy breathed after releasing his fingers with an audible pop. Even in the dim light, Daryl could see his fingers glisten with saliva and brought his leg as Jimmy's slick fingers dipped down to circle around his entrance. 

It still felt weird, but luckily Jimmy's mouth was back on his cock. 

But that finger wasn't still and he couldn't ignore it. It circled and pressed and teased and Daryl found his hips pressing up into Jimmy's hands, almost as if he wanted it inside him. Which he didn't, because he was only half-gay. 

Then Jimmy was pressing that single finger inside him, a gentle, slow push, and it was still weird...but also good...and he most certainly did not groan. 

Jimmy curled his finger, pulsing slowly and Daryl shifted his hips as Jimmy turned his head to mouth along the length of his cock rather than sucking with any purpose. This was just weird and odd and kinda good but not but good. 

Then there were two fingers and Daryl gave up pretense. This was good. Not spectacular, so he didn't understand why Cas moaned like he did, hips pressing back like he couldn't get enough. 

Jimmy didn't seem too concerned with his lack of response though, and just kept up his ministrations.  He'd taken back to licking along the length of Daryl's cock, circling his tongue around the head, dropping low to lick and suck his balls and even nip at his perineum, but those two fingers...now they were scissoring, stretching, and pressing. This was more than just having two fingers in your ass this was...

Jimmy pressed in a little deeper and curled his fingers and did something and Daryl saw lights flash behind his eyes as his body bucked, back arching up as pleasure coursed through his body. He flopped back down and saw Jimmy smirking deviously. 

"Found it," Jimmy announced triumphantly and just like that, the game changed. 

Jimmy's fingers dragged over that spot and Daryl bit down on his own fist to keep from moaning, his hips pushing back and soon he was fucking himself on Jimmy's fingers. Jimmy now sucked in earnest, head bobbing in rhythm with Daryl's hips, and he only paused to add another finger. Daryl found it wasn't enough. He was hovering on the edge of something here, and he needed more. 

"More," he hissed, hoping that Jimmy would get the message and tell him what he needed. 

Jimmy pulled off his cock with a slurp and licked his lips. "You want the real thing?"

Daryl considered this for a moment, his chest heaving and Jimmy's t-shirt clung to him with the thin sheen of sweat they had both worked up. 

"Yeah," He finally answered. "Fuck me already."

Jimmy was quick to comply, unbuckling his jeans with one hand and not even bothering to take them fully off, just shoving them low enough to be out of the way. Daryl almost whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, but sat up on his elbows to watch as Jimmy spat into his palm, slicking up his own cock. Daryl found himself hesitating as he watched. He'd blown Jimmy enough to know the size of his cock and the good stretch of his jaw in getting him down but...this was a whole different thing. 

"Oh come on," Jimmy teased, catching the look on his face. "I'm not that big." 

"Shut up." Daryl rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around his legs, pulling his knees to his chest as he'd seen Cas do once. Jimmy smirked, giving himself a couple more strokes and then he was guiding himself to Daryl's stretched hole, pressing in, and Daryl felt his world blank out. 

There was pain, which he could handle, but there was also pleasure in ways he'd never felt before. The slow drag of Jimmy's cock filling him up was new, as was the almost desperate need for internal friction. He was used to the need for the feel of rough jerks on his cock, but this need to be full and fucked...it made no sense. 

He felt Jimmy's balls on his ass, the twinky-yet-not twin panting above him, and the process began again as Jimmy slowly pulled out. This time Daryl did groan, and Jimmy gasped as Daryl clenched around him, trying to pull him back in. Daryl wrapped his legs around Jimmy's waist, his heels hitting denim as he dug them into Jimmy's lower back. 

"Fuck, Jim, I ain't no chick." Daryl complained and Jimmy glared at him. 

"No. You're not." Jimmy snapped and all pretense of taking it slow was gone. 

Daryl bit his lip, digging his fingers into Jimmy's back as Jimmy rammed into him. He imagined if they were in a real bed, the headboard would be denting the wall about now. The idea made a spurt of pre-come paint his stomach and he tightened his thighs around Jimmy's waist, urging him on. 

Jimmy shifted his hips and maneuvered their angle, searching, and Daryl let out a choked yell when Jimmy hit that spot inside him again. Jimmy grinned, pinning him to the bed so he could pound away at that spot and Daryl was sure he'd bitten his lip in two trying so hard not to scream. Jimmy's hand wrapped around his cock and barely even had to stroke before he was done, coming so hard his entire body arched off the bed and he saw stars. 

His body had almost completely relaxed by the time Jimmy's hips began to stutter and he groaned low in his throat, thrusting deep inside Daryl as he came. Daryl tried to clench around him the way Cas did when they fucked and Jimmy whimpered in response. He fell away easily when Daryl shoved at him so they ended up lying side by side on their backs, Jimmy still mostly clothed. 

"Okay," Daryl murmured when he got his breath back and Jimmy opened his eyes, looking at him sleepily. 

"What?"

"I may be all-gay." 

Jimmy laughed. "You needed me to fuck you to figure that out?"

"Shut up."


End file.
